PMD 3
by RoseThornRainee
Summary: I'm very bad with summaries...so...yeah. I'll edit if I figure out a more suitable title. Rated T, just in case.


A/N: This is...sort of an Alternate Universe thing, you'll see why...

It's very short too...so...don't mention that. Please.

**Disclaimer: **...Isn't this obvious? I don't own Pokemon. At all. I only own the names that didn't appear in the Mystery Dungeon... the as of this moment non-existant plot, and...well...yeah.

_**Enile PoV**_

_Pokemon Square had always been a loud, bustling place. Not today._

_It was eerily silent, as it had been for the past two years. The only talking that was going on was the whispering and the sound that the wind made when it blew through the trees. My paws made no sound against the stone walkways, nor did the paws of anyone else. All the former noise from years passed was gone and the Square was less packed then would be expected for a main centre of commune. Pokemon came, they did their services, and they left. It had gotten really dull. All because my team-mate, a human-turned-pokemon Pikachu named Ollua, disappeared._

_It all started on an afternoon in winter..._

I woke up, as usual, in my home in the Scorched Plains, stretching and looking at the two other residance of the plains. A single Torchic and Arcanine.

"Mornin' Scorcha..." I muttered to the Torchic, yawning widely. At this time I was still a Cyndaquil. The Torchic turned her head to look at me, and nodded. I turned to a Growlithe, Growlie, of Team Iceleaf.

"Scarlette and Cendric should be coming to pick you up any time now Growl." I commented, she looked up, her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah!" She barked, blinking.

"And...speaking of picking up...I should go get Oll." I said to myself, survaying the scene once more. The inner-most part of the plains were covered in a light layer of snow, but as you got closer to the outer layers, the snow became scarcer and scarcer until there was no more. I snuffled before darting in the direction of the Energetic Forest, blowing past Scarlette on her way in. The Umbreon was half asleep and nearly fell off of her paws as I passed. I breathed an apology, before disappearing from sight.

I crossed numerous different 'Friend Areas' on my way to my destination. As I reached a dip in the path I stopped, leaning over and staring down into the Energetic Forest, before darting down into the trees, my flames blazing a zig-zagging trail. I screeched to a halt in the middle of the forest, facing my best friend and partner, Ollua the Pikachu. We'd been through a hellu'va lot together, even she had to agree. I nudged her with a paw, and her icy bluish-sea green eyes blinked open.

"That time already...?" She muttered sleepily. I nodded, smiling and bouncing from paw to paw.

"I do believe I don't know you." She murmured, noticing my abundance of energy. I pouted, "Come ON Ollie!" I whined, pulling her to her four paws. She yawned, showing unusually sharp teeth. I pulled her again, out of the area. We reached Pokemon Square, and I dragged her in the direction of the bulliten board. I plopped her down in front of it, and her eyes scanned the missions.

I believe now would be a good time to tell you...we were currently at Platinum Rank.

Anyway, she snatched a mission with particularily small and shaky handwriting, reading it over theroughly. She grabbed the blue backpack from her back, grabbed a paint can and popped it open. She dipped her paw in the paint, placing it on the paper. She reclipped the mission onto the board, put the lid back on the paint and put it back in the bag. Then she turned to me.

"I'm gonna take this one alone...I'm sorry Nile..." Ollua muttered, passing me and dipping her paws in the stream, cleaning off the paint. I blinked in understanding.

"I'll help you get supplies" I resolved, and she blinked gratefully.

A few moments later, we had gotten everything she needed.

"Why did you only take one Escape Orb...exactly what rank is this mission again...?" I asked, fully aware that she hadn't said the rank of the mission. She stayed silent, adjusting and readjusting the backpack. After awhile, she turned to leave, and threw one last thing over her shoulder.

"Star Rank." Then she was gone.

I also noticed that her rescue team scarf had been left in my paws.

_Yes, so...that's technically how it all happened. I still have NO clue what the mission was, and I resolved not to check. I never did. I still have her scarf too... So I'm standing here, in Pokemon Square...in the exact spot she had given it to me. _


End file.
